Understood
by Hermy-Weasley2
Summary: It looks like this is turning about to be a jumble of fluffy one-shots born of my boredom. Alternate Harry-Ginny reunion may be coming up!
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny?" Harry choked out. "Can we talk?" The throws of the wedding jubilation had settled a little, and in the aftermath Harry, Hermione and the remaining Weasleys and Delacors, those of whom weren't too tipsy anyway, had been busy seeing off guests and grazing over what little food was left. Harry had waited until Ginny was out of earshot of everyone else and made his way over to her.

"Sure," Ginny cooed. She looked up at him. She met his apprehensive gaze with her gentle yet knowing one. She had been expecting this too. She knew him too well.

She put her hand in his outstretched one and let him lead her silently out to the orchard. She stopped him for a second when they reached the soft grass under the apple trees to slip off her 3-inch heels. They both giggled nervously.

"That's better." Ginny said with forced casualness. Harry nodded in agreement with a weak but sincere smile. He looked her in the eye again but, realizing what he was doing, snapped his gaze to the ground again. Ginny intentionally knelt in front of him to stare up into his eyes. If she had to pry it out of him, she would, but she didn't want to rush him. "What is it Harry?"

"Right," he breathed, sitting down on the ground next to her. "Ginny, I'm sorry."

"For what?" She had felt this talk coming on, but had not expected it to start out like this. Now she wasn't sure what he meant. When he spoke again, his voice was comfortable and honest, the kind of voice a person uses when they speak to an old, trusted friend.

"I under-estimated you, and that's the worst thing someone can do to you. I know you well enough to know that. So I'm sorry for that, I know you can take care of yourself, and you don't need me to push you away to protect you. I'm sorry, really.

"Now, I don't expect things to be like they were. I know how you feel about people forgetting how tough you are. I don't expect you forgive me and suddenly take me back, but …but…you know where Ron, Hermione and I are going right?"

"Yeah, Hermione told me." She wanted to say so much more but decided it was best to wait.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I still—still feel the same way about you and that I respect you. With everything that's going on, I want you to know I know you can take of yourself but that I—I – I'll be there if you need me for anything, not that you will."

"Harry James Potter." Ginny snapped. "Listen, the world needs you more than I do, and you need to do this for yourself. But Harry, you know I—still—I still feel the same way about you. That's never changed. I forgave you for underestimating me even before you did it. I don't want you here for me, I will here for you. You're doing the right thing, and I—-I—"

With that she kissed him and felt him return it. They wrapped their arms around each other and when they finally broke apart, each had tear running down their cheeks. They understood each other then and there, even if it wasn't said.


	2. Sequel chapter

Harry was now walking mechanically through what was left of the corridors. Hermione and Ron had been sidetracked somewhere, and really, he didn't mind or notice anymore. He was exhausted and just looking for somewhere to sleep in peace. His best guess was that his feet were taking him to Gryffindor tower, but he couldn't be sure.

He turned a corner caught a glimpse of a mane of red hair perched on the empty base of a statue. She must have heard him because she looked up just as he came into view. Tear stains were still painfully obvious as she stared at him as if she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

But then her face fell and the next thing he knew her arms were around him.

"Ginny," he breathed. "Why? You – you should be furious. I—I need to tell you so much— I owe you an explanation."

"Shh." She pulled back a little to look him in the face. "Maybe I should be angry, but right now all I care about is that you're alive."

"But, I left—"

"It's okay, Harry. Don't worry now. You need to rest. And it's okay. You can tell me everything, whenever you're ready. I don't need to know now." She buried her face back into his chest and felt him quiver. "Here, you need to sit down."

She guided him over to the base of the statue and sat down with him, one around him as if she was afraid to let go.

"Ginny—I should've told you—where I was going," he said into her hair as he rested his head on hers. "I respect you more than that."

"Harry," she reproached. "I'm not that petty. It doesn't matter. You're here, and that's all that matters. We can talk later."

Harry sighed. He could've stayed there forever, but his body was lulling him to sleep. Ginny the felt his weight deepening as he succumbed to drowsiness little by little.

"Harry, let's get you upstairs." He didn't argue. Instead, he took all the energy left in him to stand follow her to Gryffindor tower.

The Fat Lady had took one look at the two of them and swung the portrait hole to which Ginny gave a polite "Thank you" and Harry a weak smile. They didn't even make it to the stairs before they both collapsed onto a sofa. Harry had stopped there out of exhaustion and Ginny, still clinging to him as if he weren't real, slid into his lap.

"Thank you Ginny," Harry mumbled as soon as they hit the cushions. She turned to answer, but he was already asleep. She took his glasses off for him, set them on an end table , curled into his arms and fell asleep herself.


End file.
